1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the polymerization of conjugated dienes. More specifically, this invention relates to catalyst system for the polymerization of 1,3 butadiene.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many catalysts have been developed for the polymerization of conjugated dienes. One of the earliest and perhaps the most well known is the Ziegler catalyst consisting of a chemical complex derived from a transition metal halide and a metal hydride or a metal alkyl. Other catalysts include a variety of transition metal compounds used in combination with organometallic aluminum and/or magnesium compounds.
Despite the large amount of work done in this area, scientists and chemists continue to search for improved polymerization catalysts.